Factor X Spain (Season 3)
Season 3 of Factor X Spain ran from 13 April 2018 to 5 July 2018 on Telecinco. It was won by 19-year-old Pol Granch who was mentored by Laura Pausini in the Boys category. Production Coming back to Spain after a 10-year hiatus, Factor X moved to Telecinco after its original spell on Cuatro. This series was produced by FremantleMedia and featured an all-new panel of judges composed of Laura Pausini, Risto Mejide, Xavi Martínez and Fernando Montesinos, while Jesús Vázquez took over hosting duties from Nuria Roca. Twists/Changes This was the first time in Spain that the contestants were divided in four categories instead of the three from previous years. In spite of this, the number of finalists was scaled back to 12 as opposed to the 16 from Season 2. Because of the addition of a fourth judge, deadlocks were possible for the first time: they would be solved with a one-minute flash vote for the audience. It also featured for the first time an additional Xtra Factor show, which aired on Telecinco's sister channel Divinity and was hosted by Nando Escribano. This season also marked the first time that the Groups category was open to bands, as opposed to vocal groups only. Finalists Selection process Auditions See: List of Factor X Spain auditionees (season 3) This series used the 'room audition' format for the auditions held in the Caja Mágica complex in Madrid, Spain. One of the performances from the first set of televised auditions, that of Cómeme el donut, an original song performed by duo Glitch Gyals, went viral. The group would later on be eliminated in the Five Chair Challenge. After the auditions, the mentors were designated: Xavi Martínez was given the Groups, Laura Pausini the Boys, Risto Mejide the Girls and Fernando Montesinos the Over 25s. Five Chair Challenge See: Five Chair Challenge (Spain season 3) A total of 48 acts from the auditions, 12 of each category, were selected for this stage, which was held in front of a studio audience. The Final Decision Out of the five chosen acts for each category in the Five Chair Challenge, each mentor had to eliminate two more before the live shows with one last set of auditions in front of a studio audience. The chosen three advanced to the live shows. Unlike in the Judges' Houses from other versions, no wildcards were given. Results Summary Ratings Controversies * Contestant Erick Galán was allowed through on the auditions despite having lip-synced to his track. He was later eliminated at the Five Chair Challenge. Trivia * Telecinco made no mention of the previous two series during its promotion, esentially selling Factor X as a wholly new show rather than a comeback. * Antena 3 also expressed interest in reviving the show, but eventually it was Telecinco who bought again the rights and ordered production. * The unaired pilot suggests that the initial plans were to keep the three categories from the previous two series, as it featured a three-person panel composed of Laura Pausini, Risto Mejide and Andrés Ceballos. Category:Factor X Spain Category:Factor X Spain (Season 3) Category:Series